


Denial

by FAiNTROS (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Clubbing, Cock Rings, HorriblePickupLines, Jealous Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Jealousy, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Smut, likeseriouslyRUN, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FAiNTROS
Summary: Hahahaha I’m back yay
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 356





	Denial

(Warning very cringe lines that me and my friend searched up because we ain’t good at flirting, also yes I know George is colorblind but we’re gonna pretend he airing cause I’m to lazy to color correct everything in this oneshot)

Dim lights showered the large area in a dark purple along with hints of pink and blue. Large square tables pushed against the walls, resting between booths. Round high tables were next to an uplifted stage, hosting a very pretty woman in lewd clothing as she slid across a metal pole with ease. The room smelled like alcohol which kinda made sense since a wooden bar sat near the back corner of the room. 

People were scattered around the floor and tables. Younger adults were on the dance floor drunk out of their minds and grinding down on each other, older men sat near the woman in the middle throwing copious amounts of cash in her direction that scattered down to the floor. The people in the booths were chattering amongst themselves and pointing towards the general direction of the dance floor.

George stood in the middle of it all, far from the bar and tables but close to the dance area where a lot of his friends were. Umber brown eyes scoured the crowd for any signs of a tall blonde that he’d arrived with. Nothing but loud music and cheers rang through his ears as the light temporarily blinded him, a hand touched his hip making him jump. “Are you a cowboy? Cause I can see you riding me.” (I just cringed so hard in ashamed of myself, I have dishonored my family)

An unfamiliar thick southern accented voice rang out close to his ear. The light tanned hand spun him around so he was facing a slightly taller male with extremely dark brown eyes and deep blue locks of hair that faded into a lighter teal. The shorter male smirked at the pickup line still trying to find the blond in the crowd of people. 

He placed his hand on the brown haired males chest slowly pushing him back for room. The drunken taller male decided to abide by George’s wishes and back off a bit taking a small sip of the fruity drink he held in his hand. The brunette finally spotted his boyfriend near the edge of the club handing money to a male dressed up in a nice button up shirt and jeans. Dreams eyes watched over the crowd landing on the blue haired male that had his eyes on George.

An idea piped inside the brits head that would eventually lead him into getting laid tonight. His attention was dragged back to the southern male who was glancing off at another male in the crowd, George tapped his shoulder. The blue haired male smiled, especially when George was pressed up again him just enough for the taller male to hear him. “Let’s play carpenter. First well get hammered, then you’ll nail me.” (I’m gonna die in a hole for writing this, I’ve lived a decent life)

He could feel eyes bore into the back of his head, he could only guess who it was. 

The blue haired male raised a hand to brush the side of George’s cheek while his other hand rubbed the short males back going downward. George’s breath hitched, the touch felt foreign and stung like acid against his skin, it wasn’t like Dream. He needed the blonde to get him out the hole he hand created. Now.

Roughly his shirt was pulled back, back flushed against a taller males chest and a sudden rough atmospheric tension filled the air. The blue haired male looked confused and somewhat scared, after a few drunken seconds he brushed it of rolling his eyes and setting off a small glare. 

George was pushed behind a green hoodie that shielded his vision from the mysterious man as Dream advanced. “Back off he’s not yours.” 

The blondes voice came out as a threat, raspy yet laced in venom and poised to strike at any given point. Easy to say it sent shivers down the brunettes core. He seemed so small compared to Dream in the moment, peaking from the side of his waist slightly cowering while watching the blue haired male give an amused look. “Not yet.”

The snarky comment that the southern accent hiccuped our set the green eyed male off. He really had the audacity to say that! The tallest male raised a fist into the air slowly bringing it toward the intoxicated guy but stopped midway swing when he felt a tug at his sweatshirt. “Dream your going to be kicked out.”

The logic made sense but it still angered him, instead he kicked the blue haired male in the shin passing it off as an accident. George let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

Only to realized Dreams eyes were now on him.

Shit.

Dream eye darkened not just by the purple lights dimming the dance floor, but green eyes turned a deeper color with need. George’s wrist was grabbed and he was pulled harshly knitting his way away from the crowd and towards the exit of the club. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The second Dream slammed the front door George knew he was basically screwed, slowly he turned to look at his boyfriend who breathed our heavily with a smirk. The brunette was slammed against the wall, larger hand clasping his throat taking some of his air from the aggressive nature of his partner. “Mine.” A groan echoed in his ear while he felt harsh grinds again his crotch.

A soft moan sounded from his mouth while the blonde slipped off the green hoodie a shirt underneath. He moved his hand instead pulling George’s shirt off and pinning his hands to the wall. 

Teeth marked his skin turning it into a rich purple, yet these were harsher than usual it felt pleasurable with hints of pain at each end. Dream lowered his hand to pull down the jeans that restrained George’s lower body. His fingered brushed across an area that had the brunette squirming. “I’m going to make sure you know who you belong too.”

George felt himself being lifted from the ground while he looked around, Dream carried him over this shoulder with ease, the petite boy never stood an chance. In an instant they had reached their shared room. The smaller male was laid on the mattress while the blond discarded the rest of both their clothing. 

The brunette anticipated the next part of what was to come, until the taller male opened the door pulling out a object that male him chuckle in delight. A cock ring was slipped over George’s dick while he whined. Dream paid no attention to that at the moment instead brining up the older male thighs. 

He did the same to the brunettes inner thighs as he did with his neck. Although this time George let out louder moan, squirming around trying to move away as a single droplet of blood dropped downward. Green eyes met his own in a milky array of lust and want. 

Dream had a very obvious grin in his face watch his smaller boyfriend all marked up by him. The blue haired male they had seen at the club would never see George like this, their friends would never see George like this, no one would every see George like this. He was Dream’s.

As much as George was his, he was George’s.

He brought the shorter male in a rough kiss, teeth clashing in the process while the brunettes toy hue cowered away and let Dream explore as he pleased. As they pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting them, Dreams face softened as if to ask the older male if he was okay. George nodded into the sheets gripping them. “Such a pretty boy huh? All marked up to let others know who you belong to?”

The short male whined from impatience, the blond rolled his eyes walking off for a few seconds to retrieve a small bottle full of liquid. Dream uncapped the lid, hearing the smaller let out a whimper ay the sound make him smile while he coated his fingers. “You good so far?”

George gave a somewhat annoyed expression that made the taller huff while his finger dragged down to the brunettes hole. It rimmed the entrance to tease the smaller boy for a bit, George was almost bursting but alas couldn’t get out of this. The ring still gripping his dick. 

“Just do it already! I swear I bet that guy could hav- Ah~!”

“What was that? Want to say that again and test me?” Dream had shoved himself inside the smaller boys hole feeling the right clench around him. The phrase was dangerous but the smaller male decided to test that with a wide smirk. 

“I bet he’s better in bed.” 

Those six words set the blonde off at quick and rough thrusts to the older males prostate, letting out shock of pleasure to the brunette who whines an moaned in delight. “You think he can fuck you better huh? Look at you, trembling while I destroy you~ Nobody touches you think way other than me, do you understand?”

The smaller male could barely make out the simple words spilling from Dreams mouth. Overtaken with pain and pleasure he arches his back with a particularly loud groan. The knot in his stomach grew hotter ever single time the blonde would thrust inside. “Ngh~ A-ah!”

George yelled out wanting and begging for release but the ring still bound him to stay in this state. Dream decided to keep going, now holding the older male hips agains the bed so he wouldn’t squirm as much. “P-please Dream~ I need t-“ 

“Shhh baby I know just a little bit longer.” Alipay pressed against his own while tears swelled up at the corners of his eyes blurring his vision slightly. The green eyed male felt his own release building up as he stared down the smaller males under him. 

“Who do you belong to?” The words came out strained as the younger male tried to slow down his pace to keep from cumming. 

“Y-you! I belong to y- Ah~! you!”

Minutes of this torture Dream finally complied talking off the ring while kissing the smaller males cheek in a small form of affection. George felt himself falling down form his high and at the same time he felt something warm enter him. Dream collapsed next to him.

They laid down there for a few seconds until the taller male got up and left the room. Only to come back seconds later with a bottle of water while held the smaller male up to sit on the side of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Woooooooooooooo


End file.
